sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fist Bump
Fist Bump – główny temat muzyczny gry Sonic Forces. Utwór skomponował Tomoya Ohtani, a wykonał Douglas Robb z zespołu Hoobastank. 6 lipca 2017 roku udostępniony został fragment piosenki, trwający minutę i 36 sekund. Pełna wersja trwa 4 minuty i 24 sekundy. W grze, Fist Bump pojawia się w różnych postaciach. Różne wersje instrumentalne grane są podczas transformacji w Super Sonica i nietykalności. Krótki fragment grany jest podczas wykonywania Double Boosta, a remiks wersji instumentalnej pojawia się w poziomie Lost Valley. Na początku poziomu Null Space można usłyszeć inny remiks piosenki, a fragment oryginału grany jest w dalszej części. Wersja grana na pianinie pojawia się także w kinie, gdzie gracz może odtworzyć przerywniki filmowe z gry. Tekst ::I can't do this alone ::Even though I am strong ::Need something more than me ::Someone to push me to victory ::Let's see what we can do ::Together, me and you ::Can't be afraid to try ::Kiss your fears goodbye ::No looking back ::You and I, we're on the attack ::Full speed ahead ::Running to the sunset ::Such a different feeling ::Both of us believing ::We can make it better ::Together, we can show the world what we can do ::You are next to me and I'm next to you ::Push me on through until the battle's won ::No one's gonna get to us ::Into each other we put our trust ::Standing united, after the fight ::All alone, we will never be ::The two of us are holding the key ::We see today, a world we couldn't see ::Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump ::I know you have been afraid before ::But you don't have to be anymore ::No more emptiness to feel inside ::When we run together no one... ::Can break up our stride ::No looking back ::You and I, we're on the attack ::Full speed ahead ::Running to the sunset ::Such a different feeling ::Both of us believing ::We can make it better ::Together, we can show the world what we can do ::You are next to me and I'm next to you ::Push me on through until the battle's won ::No one's gonna get to us ::Into each other we put our trust ::Standing united, after the fight ::Is done ::(instrumental) ::Together, we can show the world what we can do ::You are next to me and I'm next to you ::Push me on through until the battle's won ::No one's gonna get to us ::Into each other we put our trust ::Standing united, after the fight ::It's a brand new day ::We have turned the page ::Never knew how much I needed ::Somebody to help me this way ::All alone, we will never be ::The two of us are holding the key ::We see today, a world we couldn't see ::Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump Powiązania z postaciami *''I can't do this alone'' /''Even though I am strong'' /''Need something more than me'' /''Someone to push me to victory'' - Mimo swojej siły, tym razem Sonic nie zdoła samodzielnie pokonać Eggmana. *''Can't be afraid to try'', Kiss your fears goodbye - Sonic zachęca Avatara do uwierzenia w siebie. *''You are next to me and I'm next to you'' - Sonic i Avatar wspierający siebie nawzajem. *''The two, of us, are holding the key'' - Sonic i Avatar wspólnie dysponują mocami, które pozwolą ocalić świat. *''I know you have been afraid before'' - Dawny strach Avatara przed Infinitem. *''But you don't have to be anymore'', No more emptiness to feel inside - Avatar nie musi się niczego bać, ponieważ Sonic będzie mógł mu zawsze pomóc. *''When we work together no one can break up our stride'' - Kiedy Sonic i Avatar współpracują, nic nie jest w stanie ich powstrzymać. *''It's a brand new day'', We have turned the page - Resistance osiąga kolejne sukcesy, podczas gdy Imperium Eggmana przegrywa. *''I never knew how much I needed'', Somebody to help me this way - Sonic rozumiejący że potrzebuje przyjaciół do zwycięstwa, lub Avatar który został naprowadzony przez Sonica na drogę bycia bohaterem. *''Before I say goodbye to you'', One more last fist bump... - Pożegnanie Sonica i Avatara, a także Tailsa i Klasycznego Sonica. Ciekawostki * Fragment piosenki z poziomu Egg Reverie Zone brzmi jak refren Fist Bump. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Forces